Thomas/The Wind in the Willows (The Willows of Sodor)
Cast *Rheneas as Mole - (Mole's voice suits Rheneas) *Thomas as Ratty - (I have been hoping Thomas will be Rat!) *BoCo as Badger - (BoCo and Badger are both named begins with the letter 'B') *Oliver as Toad - (Oliver and Toad are both wear green and western) *Percy as Billy Rabbit *Skarloey as Ernest *Emily as Georgina - (Emily and Georgina are both beautiful) *Toad as Auberon Mole *Harold as Thomas *Bill and Ben as Otter and Portly Otter - (Bill and Ben are twins, just like Otter and Portly Otter are) *Cerberus (from The Little Engine That Could '2011 Film') as the Jailer - (Cerberus and the Jailer are both strong and evil) *Tillie (from The Little Engine That Could/Casey Jr. and Friends) as the Jailer's Daughter *Diesel as the Chief Weasel - (Diesel and the Chief Weasel are both the main villains) *Smudger as the Weasel Henchman *Troublesome Trucks as the Other Weasels, Devils, the Policeman, the evil horde of tormentors, and the dogs, that bark past Mr. Toad and St John Weasel *Mavis as Mrs. Carrington Moss - (Mavis is a real villain in Season 3) *Bulgy as the Policeman *Silver Fish (from Porky's Railroad/Casey Jr. and Friends) as the Clerk *Alfred (from Porky's Railroad/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Alfred - (Alfred and Alfred are both share the same names) *Georgia (from The Little Engine That Could/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Alice *Zorran (from TUGS) as the Seafarer *Daisy as the Fat Bargewoman *Edward as Reggie - (Edward and Reggie are both have six letters in one name) *Molly as Rosemary *George as Isambard 'Bilbone' Toad - (George and Isambard 'Bilbone' Toad are both rude) Gallery MainRheneasModel1.png|Rheneas as Mole ThomasandPercy'sChristmasAdventure13.png|Thomas as Ratty WrongRoad39.png|BoCo as Badger Bulgy(episode)12.png|Oliver as Toad ThomasandPercy'sChristmasAdventure32.png|Percy as Billy Rabbit MainSkarloeyModel1.png|Skarloey as Ernest Emily.png.png|Emily as Georgina Escape62.png|Toad as Auberon Mole Thomas,PercyandthePostTrain25.png|Harold as Thomas Bill and Ben.png|Bill and Ben as Otter and Portly Otter Nightmare1.jpg|Cerberus as the Jailer Tillie-TheLittleEngineThatCould1991.png|Tillie as the Jailer's Daughter TenderEngines20.png|Diesel as the Chief Weasel Granpuff39.png|Smudger as the Weasel Henchman More Troublesome Trucks.png|Troublesome Trucks as the Other Weasels, Devils, the Policeman, the evil hordes of tormentors, and the dogs, that bark past, Mr. Toad and St John Weasel Mavis9.png|Mavis as Mrs. Carrington Moss Bulgy the Double-Decker Bus.png|Bulgy as the Policeman Porkysrailroad4.5.png|Silver Fish as the Clerk 094-007runawayrace.jpg|Alfred as Alfred Georgia rollo and jeepers by hubfanlover678-da3a0vw.jpg|Georgia as Alice ZorranZedStack.png|Zorran as the Seafarer It'sDaisy(episode)4.png|Daisy as the Fat Bargewoman TheSadStoryOfHenry55.png|Edward as Reggie Molly the Yellow Engine (Thomas and Friends).png|Molly as Rosemary GoodByeGeorge!4.png|George as Isambard 'Bilbone' Toad (Programs) *Fraps *Adobe Premiere Elements 9 *After Effects CS4 *Adobe Photoshop *LSMaker *WavePad *Bandicam *Trainz 2004 *Trainz 2006 *Trainz 2009 *Trainz 2010 *Trainz 2012 *Trainz: A New Era *Microsoft Train Simulator *Speakonia *Cepstral *Loquendo TTS 6.5.5 *Loquendo TTS 7 Director *TextAloud *GIMP 2.8 *Sony Vegas Pro 11 *TGATool2 *CrazyTalk *Lightwave 3D *Blender *Unity *Stop Motion Animator *Vision Lab Studio *Traction 2 *Premiere Pro *MMD *Camstasia *Adobe Premiere Pro *Gimp *Chameleon *Artoonix *GameMaker *Trainz Paint Shed *MSTS Paint Shed *Windows Live Movie Maker *Windows Movie Maker *Sketchup *Hitfilm 4 Express *Audacity *Source Film Maker *GMod *Screenomatic *Camtasia *Filmora *IVONA *Acapela *NeoSpeech *and more (Sound Effects) *ray2_sfx.zip *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Voices *Cartoon Sound Effects *Train Sound Effects *Car Sound Effects *Explosion Sound Effects *Goofy Yell *Goofy Yodel *Thunder Sound Effects *Sword Sound Effects *Mario Sound Effects *Sonic Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Rayman 1 Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *FXHome.com Sword Sounds *FXHome.com Sword Battle Sounds *Train and Rolling Stock Sound Effects *Vehicle Sound Effects *Rayman Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Cartoon Sound Effects *Animal Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *Ray2_FX.zip *Tugboat Sound Effects *Boat Sound Effects *Rayman 3 Sound Effects *Rayman Origins Sound Effects *Rayman Legends Sound Effects (on http://www.angelfire.com/wa2/dogg/sounds.htm) *breathe.wav https://www.dropbox.com/s/j7wrqkuaq6kfqg3/Wilhelm%20Scream.wav Category:Chase the Police Dog the HTF Fan 2017